What is love
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: what is love? whats it feel like? how do you know you in it? these questons are plaiging a certain Feline Captain over a Canine Doctor one shot for lois Amanda


A/n written for Lois Amanda hope you like it my first attempt at a OS.

Captain Amelia Smollet sat her desk thinking about on subject... Love. what was it? Well she knew what it was but who do you know when you have it? when your in it?" these questions plaiged her mind. Was she in love? she didnt really know. 'what if I am? gah why must this be so hard..' suddenly there was a knock at her door. 'ah that hars to be Arrow ' "Enter." Right she was the door opened and her life long best friend walked in.

"Ah Alton whats the problem? " "No problem Amelia I just wanted to spend my break chatting with my dearest friend. " "why dont you say best ?" "Captain im marriedshe becomes the 'best friend' " He smiled. He had Amelia to thank for him meting his wife of five years." Alton ? May I ask you a question?" She asked glancing down at his wedding band. "ofcourse." "whats love like?" At first the stone man was taken back by the question. Butt hen he smiled and said, "Well , Love is an amazing feel one cannot discribe... you'll never find a feeling like it." Amelia smiled and he countinued . "now whom is it who had caught your eye captain?"

"Im not sure if its what you think it is or not.." "you dont know if your in-love?" he smurked slighty and angering Amelia , "Whats so blasted funny Alton!" "Nothing Amelia but if your so in love with the doctor you'll know-" "I never said it was the doctor." "Well now I know it's ot me , nor anyone in this blasted crew." there was accually a time where Amela did have a 'crush' on arrow but thats long been forgotten now. "Ah you know to well ..." "He is a nice man little odd but a nice man." Amelias Emerald sparkleing eye looked into his nearly black pools he had for eyes. Though Altons eyes were so dark they were warm. That was a thing aboutt he doctor his eyes were so warm and gentle...by George Doppler was alot like Alton! Well not the clumsiness or the rambleing But he and Alton were alike.

I think your right old friend. Arrow smiled brightly when she asked ,"Hows that wife of your any how?" "Christy's alright her normal self." Amelia laughed , she had been Alton's friend first but met Christina at schoo and later she had the two at her home at one time and they hit it off. Only think was Christy was a human about 5' 7 so compared to the other two she was quite short. He was 5 years older than Christy as well was Amelia.

After a long silence only the sound of drinking tea Arrow said , "Ever thought about being a God mother?"Amelia staoped what she was doing and just looked at him. "to whom? " "Our child." "Alton how- wait!" Arrow was now smiling so big it looked like his face was about to rip in to. "You two are having a baby!" "Yes ma'am . we found out just before I came here." "what are you two having? why haddnt you already told me! its not like I dont live right up the street. " "I wont know what were having until I get home , we haddnt told you because like I said we just found out. And she didnt feel like tell everyone. I havnt told you because well I been wait on the right moment." "And you want me to be the God mother?"

He knodded. "I would love to!" Everything got quite again. "I want those things to.." "Pardon?" "I want a husband , kids , and home..." "well Amelia the only way for you to do that is to allow your self to love again." She haddnt loved anyone in that way since her Ex boy friend did what he did..she didnt even want to go back on those times...but if it haddn't been for Alton she probably wouldnt be here today.

"The doctor wont be like _him _im sure. and if he is i'll 'talk' to him." Amelia smiled. Before she could say more a knock came to her door. "Congrates Alton..daddy." she smurked as he beamed a smile but went to answer the door blank expresstion. There was the Doctor. Arrow winked at her and said , "Im going to return to my duties now captain...keep in mind what I said." "I wasnt interupting was I?" "No doctor Mister Arrow has to get back to the ship any how. And you and I need to get back to look over these starcarts" she smiled an knodded at her best friend."Just us..? You and, and me?" "Unless you have a problem ?" "Ah no! I mean no.. that quite alright. And looked at the Doctor knowning full well he was right.

A/n I hope you like it :) R&R


End file.
